elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Anak
|} Anak ist eine junge Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Zoo Dublin. Geburt in Rotterdam Anak wurde am 26.07.2003 im Zoo Rotterdam (Diergaarde Blijdorp) geboren. Bei ihrer Geburt wog sie 100 kg (ihre Halbschwester Trong Nhi im Vergleich dazu nur 60 kg). Ihr Name ist malaiisch (Bahasa Melayu) und bedeutet "Kind". Familie Ihre Mutter ist die Kuh Yasmin, ihr Vater der Zuchtbulle Alexander, der jetzt im Zoo Münster lebt. Zur Zeit ihrer Geburt war er der Rotterdamer Zuchtbulle in ihrer Familie, die neben ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tante Bernhardine ihre Großmutter Irma sowie ihre Halbschwestern Bangka (zugleich ihre Tante) und Trong Nhi (Tochter der Kuh Douanita) umfasste. Trong Nhi ist etwa zwei Monate vor Anak, am 13.05.2003, geboren. Damit lebten damals drei Elefantengenerationen in Blijdorp. Der Vater ihrer Mutter, Ramon†, starb 1998 ebenfalls im Rotterdamer Zoo. Anaks Urgroßvater (Vater von Irma) ist der Kopenhagener Bulle Chieng Mai, die Eltern ihres Vaters sind das berühmte Zuchtpaar Motek und Warda in Ramat Gan (Israel). Alexander hat noch weitere Kälber gezeugt, u.a. auch Trong Nhis Schwester Tonya†, die aber erst 2009 in Blijdorp geboren wurde, als Anak schon in Dublin weilte. Überführung nach Dublin Als Anak gut drei Jahre alt war, entschied sich der Rotterdamer Zoo zur Teilung der Herde und gab Anak mit ihrer Mutter Yasmin und ihrer Tante Bernhardine an den Zoo Dublin ab, der eine neue Elefantenanlage baute und die dortigen Kühe Judy† und Kirsty 2005 in den deutschen Zoo Neunkirchen schickte, um einen Neuanfang mit einer Familiengruppe zu machen. Die drei Elefantinnen reisten am 18.10.2006 aus Rotterdam nach Irland ab. Einige Monate später kam als neuer Zuchtbulle für Rotterdam der Halbbruder von Yasmin und Bernhardine, Timber, nach Blijdorp, der mit den verbliebenen Kühen aber nicht verwandt ist. Entstehung einer neuen Zuchtgruppe Alexander hatte Anak'''s Mutter und ihre Tante in Rotterdam noch erfolgreich gedeckt, so dass sich in Dublin in kurzer Zeit die kleine Familie um zwei weitere Elefantenkinder erweiterte. Am 07.05.2007 gebar Bernhardine ihr drittes Kalb, Asha, als das erste in Irland geborene Elefantenbaby. '''Anak war offenbar von der kleinen Cousine und Halbschwester sehr angetanOlifant Bernhardine heeft dochter. Wenig später konnte die Herde, die von Anaks Tante Bernhardine als Matriarchin angeführt wird, die neue Elefantenanlage, "The Kaziranga Forest Trail", beziehen. Am 17.02.2008 kam dann schließlich Anak's Bruder Budi zur Welt, der als Jungtier im Juli 2012 an den Zoo Antwerpen abgegeben wurde und inzwischen im Denver Zoo (Colorado, USA) gemeinsam mit seinem Cousin Bodhi lebt. Mit der kurz vor Budis Abreise aus Dublin stattgefundenen Ankunft des im Zoo Zürich geborenen Zuchtbullen Upali, der zuvor im englischen Zoo Chester für Nachwuchs sorgte, ist inzwischen auch die Bullenanlage fertiggestellt. Die Elefantenpfleger des Zoos hoffen derzeit bereits auf mehrfachen Nachwuchs in der Elefantenfamilie. Die nächste Generation junger Elefanten Mit der Geburt des Bullkalbes Kavi von Anaks Mutter Yasmin am 17.7.2014 begannen die Geburten der Kälber, die auch im Zoo Dublin gezeugt worden waren. Yasmin hat bereits zwei Kälber von Alexander ausgetragen. Ihr drittes Kalb ist von Upali und damit '''Anak's Halbbruder. Weitere Kälber wurden erwartet. Geburt von 'Anak's Sohn Am Dienstag den 19.08.2014 brachte '''Anak selbst um 6:24 Uhr ein 70 kg schweres gesundes Bullkalb zur Welt. Die Geburt verlief als Herdengeburt, die drei anderen, mit Anak verwandten Kühe waren anwesend und unterstützten Mutter und Kalb. Anak's erster Nachwuchs kam bereits nach sieben Minuten auf die Beine. Das Kalb ist schon mit seinem 6 Wochen älteren Halbbruder und dem Rest der Familie auf der Anlage zusehen. Vater des Kalbes ist wiederum der Bulle Upali. '''Anak's Sohn erhielt den Namen Ashoka. Die nächsten Geburten junger Elefanten Mit der Geburt von drei Kuhkälber Samiya (2014) von Bernhardine und ihrer Schwester (2016) 2,5 Jahre später, sowie von Zinda (2016) der Enkelin von Bernhardine, also der Tochter von Asha ging es weiter. Dann wurde am 16.05.2017 Kabir der jüngste Halbbruder von '''Anak geboren. Mit 130 kg war dieser Jungbulle bereits bei der Geburt fast doppelt so schwer wie seine Spielgefährten. Das nächste Kalb wird jetzt von Anak selbst erwartet. Am Samstag 10.Februar 2018 wurde ihr zweiter Sohn Sanjay mit ca. 90 kg geboren und Upali ist wiederum der Vater. Weblinks *Kurzmeldung zu Anaks Geburt auf www.volkskrant.nl. *Foto von Anak und Trong Nhi auf www.stammeshaus.com. *Halloween bei den Dubliner Elefanten auf www.independent.ie, Anak als vorlaute Pubertierende. *Youtube-Video "dublinzoo elephants swim". *Zoo prepares to welcome Jumbo delivery as baby elephants could soon be on their way, Bericht zu den Nachwuchserwartungen im Zoo Dublin auf www.independent.ie. *Second calf adds to baby elephant boom at Dublin Zoo, Bericht zur Geburt von Anaks Sohn auf www.irishtimes.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Irland Kategorie:Zoo Dublin Kategorie:Niederlande Kategorie:Zoo Rotterdam